mattiethemousexreaderrabbit4everloverfandomcom-20200215-history
Finding Zeke
Finding Zeke is MattietheMouseXReaderRabbit4everlover's movie spoof of Disney/Pixar's "Finding Nemo". It appeared on YouTube June 24, 2016 in honor of "Finding Dory" ''Cast: *Kristoff (Frozen) as Marlin'' *''Zeke (Wade) as Nemo'' *''Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) as Dory'' *''Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as Gill'' *''Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) as Bloat'' *''Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) as Peach'' *''Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) as Gurgle'' *''Dexter (Night at the Museum) as Bubbles'' *''Lisa Simpson and Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons) as Deb/Flo'' *''WALL-E as Jacques'' *''Grandpa Abe (The Simpsons) as Nigel'' *''The Chipmunks and the Chipettes (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as School of Moonfish'' *''Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Crush'' *''Ryan (The Wild) as Squirt'' *''Eduardo (Rio 2) as Mr. Ray'' *''Ian Hawke (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Bruce'' *''Ryan and Xander (Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel) as Anchor and Chum'' *''Mort (Madagascar) as Blenny the Worried Fish'' *''Bear (The Fox and the Hound) as Anglerfish'' *''Wildebeests (The Lion King) as Seagulls'' *''Whale as Himself'' *''Comic Book Guy (The Simpsons) as Jerald the Pelican'' *''Koda (Brother Bear) as Tad'' *''Alissa (Wade) as Pearl'' *''Tiago (Rio 2) as Sheldon'' *''Marcel (Rio) as Dr. Phillip Sherman'' *''Linda (Rio) as Barbara'' *''Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Darla Sherman'' *''Anna (Frozen) as Coral'' *''Scar (The Lion King) as Barracuda'' *''Boog (Open Season), Blu (Rio) and Oaken (Frozen) as Fish Parents'' ''Chapters: #Finding Zeke Part 1 - New Parents'' #''Finding Zeke Part 2 - A Terrible Fate'' #''Finding Zeke Part 3 - First Day of School'' #''Finding Zeke Part 4 - Field Trip'' #''Finding Zeke Part 5 - The Drop Off/Argument'' #''Finding Zeke Part 6 - Zeke Gets Captured!'' #''Finding Zeke Part 7 - Kristoff Meets Melody'' #''Finding Zeke Part 8 - Meeting Ian Hawke, Ryan and Xander'' #''Finding Zeke Part 9 - Humans Are Friends, Not Food'' #''Finding Zeke Part 10 - The Simpson Gang'' #''Finding Zeke Part 11 - The Cave'' #''Finding Zeke Part 12 - The Bear Attacks'' #''Finding Zeke Part 13 - Zeke's Initiation'' #''Finding Zeke Part 14 - Chipmunk Impressions'' #''Finding Zeke Part 15 - Jellyfishes!'' #''Finding Zeke Part 16 - The Filter'' #''Finding Zeke Part 17 - Lions'' #''Finding Zeke Part 18 - The Good News'' #''Finding Zeke Part 19 - Off Ramp'' #''Finding Zeke Part 20 - Melody Speaks Whale'' #''Finding Zeke Part 21 - Algae'' #''Finding Zeke Part 22 - Inside the Whale/Reaching the City'' #''Finding Zeke Part 23 - The Airscum'' #''Finding Zeke Part 24 - Wildebeests'' #''Finding Zeke Part 25 - Vitani!'' #''Finding Zeke Part 26 - Goodbye Melody'' #''Finding Zeke Part 27 - Zeke and Melody'' #''Finding Zeke Part 28 - Hunting Net'' #''Finding Zeke Part 29 - Reunion'' #''Finding Zeke Part 30 - Back in the Forest'' #''Finding Zeke Part 31 - Simpsons Escape/"Beyond the Sea"'' #''Finding Zeke Part 32 - End Credits/"With Arms Wide Open"'' ''Movie Used: *Finding Nemo (2003)'' ''Clips: *Frozen (2013)'' *''Wade (1939-2014)'' *''Wade: The Movie (2014)'' *''The Little Mermaid (1989)'' *''The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000)'' *''The Simpsons (1989)'' *''The Simpsons Movie (2007)'' *''Night at the Museum (2006)'' *''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009)'' *''Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014)'' *''WALL-E (2008)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004)'' *''The Wild (2006)'' *''Rio (2011)'' *''Rio 2 (2014)'' *''Madagascar (2005)'' *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008)'' *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''Brother Bear (2003)'' *''Brother Bear 2 (2006)'' *''Open Season (2006)'' *''Monsters, Inc. (2001)'' *''Monsters University (2013)'' *''Dinosaur (2000)'' *''Zookeeper (2011)'' *''Journey to the Center of the Earth (2008)'' *''Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012)'' *''Titanic (1997)'' *''Dolphin Tale (2011)'' *''Dolphin Tale 2 (2014)'' *''Up (2009)'' *''Wreck-It Ralph (2012)'' ''Songs: *Beyond the Sea'' *''With Arms Wide Open''